The great atobe
by Ahotep
Summary: Atobe has always been a spoilt brat. Little time travel from his birth till his death...


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: K+

Summary: Atobe has always been a spoilt brat. Little time travel from his birth to his death

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

* * *

**The great Atobe**

As far as we know, Atobe Keigo has always been a spoilt brat. Nothing has ever been good enough for him.

When he was a baby he already complained about his food. Atobe Keigo couldn't eat the same food as the other baby. Jars of baby food made of spinach, bean, and peas weren't for him. No he had to have thinks like risotto, salmon, caviar…

Later he refused to play in the same sand box with the other kids. By kids he meant the children of his parent's friends. They might have been as rich as him but Atobe Keigo didn't share his toys. They had to bring their own toys and nannies because he refused that his nannies took care of his little guests.

Later he even got his own private jet and his own sports car with a driver. And he wasn't even 5. His parents didn't want to come with him to see the new Holiday on Ice show in Los Angeles. The private jet was a gift to make him forget about that. The car was bought because he didn't like his parent's Bentley. He wanted a Maserati. He got his Maserati and a personal driver. A former formula 1 pilot.

We mustn't forget that he had his own little house in his garden. Garden which looked like a huge park. So whenever he was pissed he would run there and hide from his parents and from his nannies.

Atobe never went to Elementary school. It was for poor people and he wasn't poor. He had teachers who would come every morning and teach him how to read, write, calculate and how to behave during business parties.

He also had a dance teacher and a music teacher.

In the afternoon he played and then he asked for a tennis coach. His parents were surprised because they thought he wanted to learn how to play golf. Well they hired the coach and little Atobe made a fuss because it wasn't a former pro player.

The teachers never stayed long because little Atobe always played pranks or said that he wasn't in the mood for studying.

As a result, at the age of 8 he wasn't able to read properly. So he was sent to his grandfather, the only person the little man feared. In less that 3 months Atobe was able to read, write and calculate. But he didn't come to Tokyo because his parents thought that he would start misbehaving again.

He came back to Tokyo to enter Hyoutei Gakuen. He wasn't supposed to go there because he didn't go to elementary school. But with money you can do everything you want.

So he entered this school and started attracting people with his money and his fame.

He was a good student, always at the top of his class. He got many awards and parts of his essays and text commentaries were often quoted by his teachers.

He was also part of the tennis team, music club and of the student council. Yes he was everywhere. It lasted during his whole Junior High period.

In High School things were even worse. Atobe was the most important person in the school. More important than the headmaster. He ruled over the school's administration board and was the one decided who could enter the school.

Yes he was powerful but he had very few friends. The one he had were as rich as him and some were following him because they hoped to be famous thanks to him. He only had one close friend: Kabaji Munehiro. This boy was a simpleton and worshiped the floor Atobe touched.

Atobe liked him a lot because he always agreed with him and accepted to run errand for him. He also never questioned him whenever he put his hands in his pants and began to jerk him off.

Atobe's parents were worried. They knew their son was really spoilt but they did nothing to change the situation. Well even if they had been able to do it, it would have been useless. Atobe didn't fear and he knew that he could get whatever he desired just by saying that he knew that his parents didn't love him.

The only who could have made things change was his grandfather. Unfortunately he died when Atobe decided to rule his school. This news upset so much that his heart stopped beating.

Atobe didn't go to the burial. It was a loss of time. He had better things to do like taking advantage of his friend.

Taking advantage of people could be a good summary for his High School years. He made other students do his homework, answer the teacher instead of him…

But there's one thing he did himself: going to Student Council meeting or to school administration board's meeting.

Atobe was behind the change in the length of the girl's school uniform skirt. It reached mid thigh instead of the knee.

The girls were against this idea but they didn't have the choice. Either they wore the new skirt or they were expelled from school.

He went out with several girls, put them in his bed and just dumped them the next day. Many of them fell into a deep depression because they thought Atobe really loved them.

Well when he graduated from High School he decided to go to France. He wanted to visit this country and the rest of Europe too. He took Kabaji with him because he had needs and he wasn't sure to find a girl to satisfy them.

He traveled during several months going from France to Germany, then to Italy and to Finland… He never stayed long in the same country.

When he turned 19 he came back to Japan. Kabaji came home with him. He moved in the house his parents offered him for his 10th birthday. Then he began to work in his father's company.

Of course he was asked to go to university but he said that he was way too good and that it would be a loss of time. For him and for the company.

He worked in a big office with a huge TV and a mini bar. He had his own secretary, his own lift and his own bathroom. Needless to say his secretaries didn't work for long with him. He usually slept with them and fired them after that. One even tried to sue him but he paid her. Another tried to make him believe she was expecting his kid. It didn't work either.

He spent less and less time with his family and more and more time strip-clubs. Alcohol and drugs were his best friends. Kabaji was still here but just one-night-stands when he didn't find any girl who would gladly sleep with him.

After a year or two he decided to get married. He needed an heir. He married the first girl he found, made her sign a wedding contract and made her a baby. He didn't really care about her. She was just a womb, nothing more and nothing less. Well he brought her to social parties; bought her a jewel from time to time. But he didn't love her.

He had several mistresses, men and women, poor and rich, gorgeous and ugly.

A few weeks before his baby's birth his father died from a heart attack during a business meeting. Atobe should have been the one going to the meeting but he spent the night partying, drinking alcohol and smoking.

He inherited everything, from the company to a little beach on one of the Bahamas Islands. At first he didn't care at all. He had four big houses, maids and butlers, ten cars and a private jet. So owning the company was nothing big. But there was something he couldn't tolerate. His father wanted his wife to keep the family house and his son to give her money every month so that she could buy what she needed. He also had to pay the butler, maids and cook of said house.

Learning that didn't please him at all. He didn't go to the burial ceremony and let his lawyers deal with his father's will. He didn't want to pay. His mother could have the house but she had to pay for everything herself.

She may be his mother but it doesn't mean that he had to do something for her.

His wife tried to make him change his mind. She failed and trying to help her mother-in-law earned her a slap across the face.

It was the first time he beat her. He never did it again. He didn't want her to lose his baby.

Just after his baby's birth he divorced his wife. Well it was in the contract she signed before the wedding. She gave up all her rights on the baby. Unfortunately for Atobe the baby was a she. It meant that he had to find another woman to have a baby boy.

Atobe didn't pay attention to his daughter. He hired nannies and gave them a credit card to buy her what she needed: food, clothes, toys, diapers. He hardly spent time with her. When she turned 1 he offered her a house and some money. It was the only gift he made her.

One day he came home with another woman and he introduced her as the new Mrs Atobe. He was now 30 and his daughter Maya was 3.

The new Mrs Atobe was really a nice woman. She loved little Maya a lot and spent as many time as possible with her. She was also really friendly with Atobe's mother. She knew about her difficulties and gave her every month a little bit of money from her personal bank account.

What she didn't know was that Atobe was checking it every month. Controlling his wife's life was what he liked to do best.

He cornered her one evening, her bank account papers in his hand and asked her what happened to her money. She didn't answer and didn't look at him. She was afraid; he wasn't the Atobe she married.

Atobe had been beating her since that day. He prevented her from going out alone and forced her to have sex with him everyday. He wanted her to be pregnant so that he could get rid of her as soon as the bay is born.

Mrs Atobe was only happy when she was with her step daughter. Little Maya was her ray of light even if Atobe disapproved of their close relation.

After five years she was pregnant. Atobe stopped beating her and Maya, 8, was sent to a boarding school in America. The little girl wasn't allowed to come home during the holydays. Atobe didn't want her to disturb his wife.

The pregnancy went well but the delivery was really difficult. She had a Caesarean delivery because the baby's heart had nearly stopped beating. After that she was really exhausted but fine. Unfortunately she died during the night from an internal hemorrhage.

Atobe wasn't sad at all. The baby was a boy and he wouldn't have to give her a rent. He didn't go to the burial; it was useless. He didn't love so he sent his lawyer.

The baby was named Keiichi. He got everything he needed, always the most expensive while Maya got only normal things.

Time went by and Atobe didn't marry again. He was really hard with his children but more with his daughter.

Keiichi learnt how to be self-centered, how to make people do what he wants and to make them obey with a snap of the finger. He was like his father. He liked bothering his sister. He would beat her when he didn't get what he wanted.

She would also be beaten by her father who started drinking and smoking again.

Kabaji was again part of the family. Atobe made him move with them to satisfy his sexual needs. He would let his son take advantage of him. Kabaji never complained.

It lasted till his daughter got married. Atobe was happy to get rid of her. She was way too kind and often tried to help other people. He gave her nothing and didn't attend the ceremony. He just sent a card.

After her wedding he dumped Kabaji and brought home prostitutes. For him and for his son who was only 12 at that time.

With time Keiichi became even worse than his father. He didn't respect the butlers, slept with the maids and took drug.

Atobe always claimed that he would run his company till his death. He didn't expect his son to make the administration board expel him.

It happened in December. Atobe was 60 and his son was 25. With the company he got all his father's possessions and he sued him because he didn't want to give him everything.

Atobe never thought that he had paid attention to his lessons about the way the Atobe family worked. The one ruling the company was the one owning everything from the houses to the sand of their beach on a Bahamas Island.

Atobe's son became a monster. He threw his father out of the house with no money. He tried to go and live with his daughter but she rejected him. She was really kind but she didn't forget what he did to her step mother and how he treated her. Then he tried to live with Kabaji but he lived with his sister and she didn't want Atobe to come near him.

He lived in the street, slept on benches or in the station. His business partners didn't want to hear anything from him and all the people he knew just turned their back on him.

It lasted 5 years.

5 years in the street changed him. He was slimmer and his health was really bad.

One night he thought about all he did and realized that his life had been full perversion, of hatred.

The next morning the police found his dead body floating in the park's lake.

* * *

**Last A/N**: I think I need to apologize to all the Atobe fans. I'm sorry I wrote him like that. I like him too but I wanted to show a dark side of him. I'm well aware that what I wrote was perhaps a little bit extreme but that's the way I saw his dark personality. 


End file.
